


Открытия Джеймса Бонда

by dantesartre



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantesartre/pseuds/dantesartre
Summary: Сборник виньеток без начала и конца про Бонда, Кью и Сильву.
Relationships: James Bond/Q, James Bond/Raoul Silva | Tiago Rodriguez
Kudos: 4





	1. Метро в час-пик

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джеймс Бонд (почти) никому не интересен.

— Они толкаются и даже не извиняются. Если в следующий раз совершенно случайно кому-то в ногу выстрелит мой вальтер, я тоже не буду просить прощения, — Бонд недовольно бормочет своим спокойным взвешенным голосом всю дорогу, и от этого никуда не деться.  
— Это называется «метро в час-пик». Привыкать не надо, тебе не понадобится, но и знать, что это такое, не зазорно, 007, — Кью берет Бонда за руку, как так и надо, и тот недовольно пытается остраниться — что технически практически невыполнимо.  
— Ты не мог бы звать меня по имени, когда мы на людях?  
— Ты удивишься, насколько можешь быть неинтересен окружающим, — доверительно сообщает Кью и тянется за поцелуем. Бонд едва не врезается затылком в лицо молодого человека в наушниках сзади него — тот матерится не глядя и мгновенно забывает про инцидент, подрагивая головой в ритм музыке, которая отгораживает его от происходящего. — Да ладно тебе, 007, я серьезно. Всем плевать на тебя, на меня, на нас с тобой.  
— Камерам наблюдения тоже? — Бонд осматривает станцию профессиональным взглядом и чувствует, что что-то не то.  
— Предположим, я влез в систему метрополитена и немного развернул камеры, — тонко улыбается Кью своей улыбкой «я-такой-умный-что-все-предусмотрел».  
— Создал потенциально опасную ситуацию для террористической атаки? Молодец, Кью, так держать, — Бонд отвратительно серьезен, и Кью начинает злиться. — Я вообще не знаю, зачем согласился идти с тобой изучать дивный новый мир. Мне как-то уютнее в своей астон мартин.  
— Ты ужасно сентиментален, — Кью делает вид, что к Бонду его прижимает толпа. — Твоя любимая машина ужасно неудобная.  
— Поэтому ты позвал меня кататься на метро? То-то тут удобства королевские.  
— Какие мы нежные, — Кью обнимает Бонда, и тому совершенно некуда деваться.


	2. Барышни в беде

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Все следят за Джеймсом Бондом.

— Ты знаешь, что твой мальчик за тобой наблюдает? — спрашивает Сильва, когда Бонд устало кидает себе в виски кубики льда.  
Бонд сначала закрывает морозилку, потом садится в кресло так, чтобы видеть развалившегося на диване Сильву, затем отпивает первый глоток и только тогда, почувствовав тепло в животе, отвечает:  
— Это часть маей работы. Ты удивишься, но и М, и Таннер, и Манипенни наблюдают за мной. Более того, я слышу их команды в наушниках. То есть, конечно, не команды Таннера, но...  
— Я имею в виду, — перебивает его Сильва, — что он следит за тобой, когда ты драматично выкидываешь наушник стоимостью в годовое жалование школьного учителя и со спокойной душой трахаешь очередную барышню в беде, которая вешается на шею своему спасителю.  
— Со времен работы в МИ6 ты растерял джентльменскую лексику, Тьяго, — морщится Бонд, делая еще один глоток — говорить с Сильвой на трезвую голову утомительно, особенно после рабочего дня.  
— Не переводи тему, — Сильва драматично прижимает тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу. — Он просто берет под контроль абсолютно любые камеры, если они имеются в наличии и, когда все наконец уходят из штаба поспать пару часов перед очередным днем работы на благо Родины, сидит в своей жалкой аппаратной и дрочит на твои любовные похождения, как старшеклассник, открывший для себя порно.  
— Это твои догадки или ты заходил к нему в гости? — Бонд чувствует, как лед неприятно бьется о зубы и проглатывает его, отстраненно отмечая, как неприятный холод сменяет такое приятное тепло.  
— Иногда я посматриваю, как у вас дела, через вашу систему безопасности, — охотно поясняет Сильва.  
— И как ты в нее попал?  
— Через твой мобильный, дорогой, не злись только. Но ты опять меняешь тему! Поговори с ним, он отвратителен, — в голосе — истеричные нотки разочарованной матери.  
— Сам-то ты что в это время делаешь? Грозишь ему пальцем через монитор? Два сапога пара.  
— Ты сравниваешь мое справедливое беспокойство о тебе с его подлым пользованием служебным положением? О, Джеймс, зачем делать мне так больно?  
— Зачем вам обоим следить за — как ты это назвал? моими любовными похождениями? Тебе настолько интересно, как я веду себя с барышнями в беде? Тоже хочешь попробовать себя в роли девушки Бонда? — опустевший стакан звякает о столик.  
— Упаси Господь, — Сильва отмахивается от предложения, как от стаи мух. — Никто из них хорошо не заканчивает, а я так молод, чтобы умирать...  
Прежде, чем кокетство Сильвы становится назойливым, Бонд уже стягивает пиджак под его довольным взглядом.


	3. Тебя выдрессировали (меня тоже)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сильва заявляет права на Джеймса Бонда.

Сильва благостно улыбается и кладет руку Бонду на колено — прилюдно, спокойно, как-то даже естественно, — ничего удивительного, что спустя полторы секунды в его запястье уже упирается вальтер.  
— Еще раз позволишь себе дотронуться до меня, и я прострелю тебе сухожилие, — предупреждает Бонд и убирает пистолет только тогда, когда Сильва убирает руку.  
Благостность слетает с лица Сильвы, но он продолжает улыбаться — это настолько похоже на хорошую мину при плохой игре, что Бонд невольно хмыкает.  
— Почему ты не позволяешь мне дотрагиваться до тебя, Джеймс? — мягко спрашивает Сильва. — Почему ты так стыдишься меня? Почему твоему мальчику можно обнимать, целовать, да хоть выебать тебя на публике, Джеймс, а мне не дозволено даже легонько коснуться твоей руки?  
— Ты не легонько коснулся моей руки, Тьяго, — говорит Бонд, но это уже не важно.  
— А я знаю, почему, — у Сильвы сводит скулу от злости. — Потому что ты понимаешь, что я тебе ровня. Что мы с тобой похожи, Джеймс, да? Что мы с тобой ничем, на самом деле, не отличаемся, — он почти шипит. — Я знаю, Джеймс, знаю. Это все твоя... потребность в иерархии. Скажи, ты зовешь своих девушек М, когда спишь с ними? — у Сильвы дергается глаз. — Ты настолько привык слышать голос Кью в твоем ухе, что готов сделать вообще все, что он скажет.  
Бонд молчит — может быть, он не согласен. Может быть, ему нечего возразить.  
— Джеймс Бонд, образцовый агент! — салютует Сильва, — Джеймс Бонд — человек, который готов бегать перед МИ6 на задних лапках даже после того, как ему по приказу М всадят пулю в задницу!  
Тут Бонд мог бы вступиться за честь МИ6 — и за свою тоже, — уточнив, что куда-куда, а уж в задницу ему точно ни разу не прилетала пуля, но это такие детали, которые, конечно, сейчас все разве что усугубят. Хотя, признается себе Бонд, куда дальше-то. Сильва прекрасно справился с задачей все усугубить.  
— Как они тебя выдрессировали, Джеймс, это же просто ужасно! Нет, я все понимаю, я был на твоем месте, правда, был, ты знаешь это, но я ведь смог... — пауза — Сильва даже в своем яром эмоциональном порыве не готов врать в лицо Бонду, и поэтому конец предложения выходит скомканным и неразборчивым. Он возвращается на несколько тактов назад. — Ты ужасен, Джеймс. Твоя слепая готовность следовать приказам, наверное, стала притчей во языцех, и все шушукаются за твоей спиной, прыгнешь ли ты с крыши, если тебе скажут об этом в наушник.  
— Прыгну, — уточняет Бонд, хотя это был даже не риторический вопрос.  
— Мне просто интересно, — у Сильвы дрожит голос, — ты ведь, поди, и не кончаешь, пока Кью тебе не отдаст приказ, м?  
Бонд сначала молчит, проверяя, вдруг это очередной риторический вопрос (и даже надеясь на это), но Сильва ждет ответа. Не дождавшись его, он снова кривится, как будто получил подтверждение, которого его картине мира и не хватало.  
— Я не знаю, что мне еще сделать, Джеймс. Если я буду отдавать тебе приказы, если я буду для тебя всем — и Кью, и М, и Ее Величеством королевой — ты будешь меня любить? Будешь позволять себя трогать на людях, обнимать наедине? Будешь моим, Джеймс?  
— Ты же знаешь, Тьяго, — сухо говорит Бонд. — Нет.   
В этот момент Сильва не выдерживает и вскакивает с места, отчаянный и злой:  
— Конечно, знаю, мистер Бонд! — кричит он. — Конечно, знаю! Мне это и не нужно! _Ты_ мне не нужен! Думаешь, ты такой уникальный? Думаешь, тебя единственного бросила М? Бросила умирать, бросила страдать, бросила мучиться и агонизировать во имя Англии, королевы и ее самой, нашей дорогой М? Да я найду еще пять, десять, сто агентов, которые умирали и воскресали за честь МИ6, мистер Бонд, да-да! Это так же просто, как щелкнуть пальцами!  
Он действительно щелкает — но рядом с ним не появляется десяток бравых агентов, готовых признать поражение перед лицом М и Сильвы одновременно. Рядом с ним только Джейм Бонд, на которого все эти драматичные закатывания глаз и всплески рук не производят впечатления.  
Вот и сейчас — Бонд встает и подходит к Сильве — очень близко, так, у того сбивается дыхание и кончается весь запал, — и, не дотрагиваясь до него, но глядя в глаза, говорит:  
— А может, ты просто боишься, что я брошу тебя так же, как бросила М? — молчание, в котором, если прислушаться, млжно услышать, как Сильва внутри себя плачет навзрыд и трясется, как ребенок, которому сказали, что мама его не любит. — Брошу умирать и агонизировать, брошу и не вернусь, и тебе придется искать меня, чтобы посмотреть мне в глаза и не увидеть там ни сожалений, ни грусти? Боишься, что я начну называть тебя Рауль Сильва, что однажды мне придется сотрудничать с прекрасной блондинкой, которая владеет оружием, и я не захочу возвращаться, — небольшая пауза, и — требование ответа. — Так, Тьяго?  
И Сильва, только что кричавший, что будет отдавать приказы и подчинит себе Бонда, преданно отвечает:  
— Да, Джеймс.


	4. Каждый на своем месте

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джеймс Бонд не готов соглашаться с отдельными тезисами о себе.

— А ведь Сильва был прав, — констатирует Бонд, и Кью сильнее стягивает веревки. — Наверное, я действительно нуждаюсь в контроле. Наверное, это меня определяет. Как человека.  
— Наверное, — раздраженно повторяет Кью, а затем добавляет. — Или, может, ты перестанешь слушать Сильву?  
— Ты очень милый, когда злишься.  
— Может, тебе и через рот веревку пропустить?  
Бонд ненадолго замолкает — Кью тянет за узлы, проверяя их на прочность, и садится напротив него.  
— Теперь можно считать, что мы на равных? — спрашивает он, выжидательно глядя в глаза Бонда. Тот пожимает плечами, насколько позволяют веревки.  
— Если тебя настолько смущала разница в физической силе...  
— Да кому какое дело до твоей физической силы, — Кью подается вперед и тычет пальцем Бонду в жилетку, — разве что кроме тебя самого. Или Сильва трахает тебя только потому, что у тебя бицепсы и пресс такие крепкие, м? Тогда у меня для тебя плохие новости, 007.  
— Что тогда? — Бонд научился очень спокойно игнорировать все ремарки про Сильву со стороны Кью, равно как и все ремарки про Кью со стороны Сильвы. — Почему ты считешь, что мы на равных?  
Кью смотрит на Бонда, как на манекен в витрине: рубашка идеально выглажена, жилет притален ровно по фигуре, веревки проходят от плеч до запястий: петля спереди через шею, под кадыком, два оборота вокруг груди, над верхней пуговицей жилета — если отдел Кью больше не доставляет агентам рождественские подарки, то агенты становятся рождественскими подарками для отдела Кью. Или для одного Кью. Все-таки, именно он — лицо этого отдела.  
— Потому что каждый получил то, что ему нужно, — после небольшой паузы отвечает Кью, поняв, что Бонд задает вопрос, действительно готовый выслушать ответ.  
— По-твоему, мне нужно сидеть перед тобой на коленях связанным? — Бонд приподнимает бровь, и хочется его за это повалить на бок и стянуть подогнанные личным портным брюки до щиколоток.  
— Ты сам сказал, — Кью убирается руками в кровать, — тебя определяет потребность в контроле. Ты ведь, 007, один из лучших — лучший! — агент из всех, что у нас имеются. Ты можешь выпутаться из любой передряги. И все-таки... все-таки ты подозрительно часто даешь поймать и связать себя. Может быть, 007, ты только этого и ждешь. Это лучшая часть твоей работы, и Англия, Королева, даже М не значат для тебя так много, как эти минуты, проведенные на жестких допросных стульях без возможности достать пистолет или пустить в ход кулаки. Может, этим тебя Сильва так привязал к себе, 007? Может, ты приходишь после работы домой, а он привязывает тебя к кровати, и только тогда ты можешь уснуть без кошмаров? Может...  
— А может, — перебивает его Бонд, — ты как всегда слишком много думаешь? — он приподнимается и сбивает Кью ногой — только затем, чтобы сжать своими коленями его бедра.  
Кью делает рывок, затем еще один рывок — пока Бонд спокойно наблюдает за ним, глядя сверху вниз. Даже со связанными за спиной руками он опаснее половины МИ6, даже со связанными за спиной руками он совершенно недоступен для Кью.  
— Ты не можешь хоть раз не давать волю своим нелепым рефлексам? — Кью бьет его кулаком по бедру, но Бонд только хмыкает. — Тебе смешно, 007? Это ты смешон!  
Бонд согласно кивает, садясь на колени Кью, и тот, напрягая пресс — просто чтобы показать, что он у него тоже есть, — поднимается к Бонду, хватая его за пиджак и целуя все еще ухмыляющиеся губы.


	5. Не оборачивайся

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джеймсу Бонду нужно предотвратить серию взрывов в Лондоне.

— Я же твой ангел-хранитель, глупый, — Сильва легонько хлопает Бонда по щеке и улыбается. — Я не дам тебя в обиду.  
— Ангелы не убивают людей, — Бонд больше не намерен играть в эти игры, но и Сильва в этот раз не играет — он очень, очень хорошо привязал Бонда к стулу, и тот, без шуток, не может ничего сделать.  
— О нет, мой хороший, — Сильва цокает языком, как будто пятилетний ребенок сказал наивную нелепицу, — нет, нет. Нет. Если люди предают и насилуют ангелов, то ангелы способны во гневе своем уничтожать целые города, дорогой Джеймс. Тебе следовало бы это знать. Это же самые азы!  
— Ты уже поквитался с М, просто остановись. — Бонд дергается так резко и сильно, что стул оказывается почти вровень с Сильвой. Тот кладет руки на края сидения по бокам от бедер Бонда и наклоняется так близко, что шепчет ему в самое ухо:  
— Поздно, — короткая пауза, как будто Сильва решает, есть ли у него немного времени в запасе, чтобы прикусить мочку уха Бонда и исцеловать его шею, пока тот никак не может от этого увернуться. Но времени действительно в обрез, и он с сожалением отстраняется. — Тебе не стоит это видеть, Джеймс. Я не какой-нибудь ужасный злодей, который заставляет своих противников наблюдать гибель всего, что им дорого... всех, кто им дорог. Нет! Я же люблю тебя, Джеймс. Не волнуйся. Как только все закончится, я развяжу тебя. Ты сможешь остаться у меня, со мной, Джеймс, тебе уже некуда будет бежать. Погоди совсем немного.  
И он с усилием разворачивает стул, игнорируя попытки Бонда выбраться из веревок. Игнорируя попытки укусить себя хоть за что-нибудь. Игнорируя Бонда как явление, потому что сейчас — только на одну минуту — не до него. Неприятно, но работа есть работа.  
Когда стул оказывается повернут спинкой к мониторам, Сильва позволяет себе еще на секунду прикоснуться к плечам Бонда, встав у него за спиной, и, наклонившись, прошептать:  
— Только не оборачивайся.


	6. мадригал

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Бонда есть своя специализация, и ему не стоит ее менять.

По возвращении из «деловой поездки» (Бонд не включал новости и не знает, во сколько жизней она обошлась) Сильва находит на диване заложенный примерно на середине томик Лорки. Появляется с ним в руках в кабинете, где Бонд мучительно долго и раздраженно заполняет отчет, который нужно было сдать еще на прошлой неделе, и мягко бросает книгу на стол рядом с ноутбуком.  
— Боже мой, мистер Бонд, какая пошлость, — тянет он, подходя, и так же мягко гладит короткие волосы Бонда, как будто прощает его за жалкую попытку выразить свою привязанность не свойственными ему методами. Бонд морщится и закрывает ноутбук, где так же жалко вьются сухие строки с описанием комнат, раположения тел и количеством истраченных пуль — получается хуже, чем некролог, некогда сочиненный для него М.  
— Я тронут, правда, тронут, — Сильва снисходит до похвалы, такой он щедрый и так он любит Бонда.

Он обнимает Бонда со спины и, не давая даже поздороваться, тянется за поцелуем, как будто боится, что к ошеломляющей пошлости и банальности, сконцентрированных в чтении Лорки в отсутствие испанского любовника, добавится что-то еще более ужасное, вроде декламации стихов вслух, и тогда Сильва уже не сможет закрывать на это глаза.  
Он целует Бонда, пока не начинает ныть спина, и тогда рывком поднимает его с кресла и позволяет прижать себя к стене, признавая за ним право быть таким замечательно сильным, красивым и статным, — потому что любит его за силу, красоту и стать. Бонд чувствует, что провинился, и злится на себя, на Сильву и на Лорку за то, что оказался в глупом уязвимом положении; за то, что Сильва считает его неотесаным чурбаном, не способным понимать поэзию; за то, что большой корабль на картине что-то значит; за то, что кажется смешным. Бонд злится и вжимает Сильву в стену, чтобы тот забыл о томике Лорки, а Сильва слышит, как у него в голове проворачивается:

_Мой поцелуй был гранатом,  
отверстым и темным,  
твой рот был бумажной  
розой._


	7. Со всеми почестями, дорогой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иногда от Джеймса Бонда требуется эмпатия.

— Скажи, Джеймс, я молодец? Я здорово нашел ту хакерскую группу? Кью не справился, потому что сидеть в пижаме за макбуком — не всегда достаточно для выполнения задания, сам понимаешь. Он слишком много о себе думает, — Сильва встречает Бонда радостным и счастливым, как ребенок на Рождество. Короткий знак его людям, и они остаются наедине — Сильва, Бонд и хакеры в центре комнаты, что-то торопливо выстукивающие на клавиатурах. На затылке у каждого — красная точка прицела. Головы они не поднимают.  
— Хорошая работа, — коротко отвечает Бонд, и с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не сказать, что не один Кью грешит тем, что думает о себе слишком много.  
Сильва восторженно хлопает в ладоши — он доволен, что Бонд его похвалил.

— Скажи, М рада? Она довольна, что проблема разрешилась? — разве что не прогибаясь в спине от предвкушения, спрашивает он.  
— Еще не разрешилась. Хотелось бы напомнить, что ты не работаешь на МИ6, и тот факт, что ты забрал хакеров себе, не приблизило нас к их поимке, — Бонд приподнимает бровь.  
Сильва хлопает его по плечу и подмигивает:  
— Еще пара заданий, и я передам их тебе со всеми почестями. М знает, что это я их нашел?  
— Она не сообщает мне подробностей всей своей деловой корреспонденции, — хмыкает Бонд. Сильва разочарованно хмурится.  
— Но ты-то знал, что идешь ко мне, Джеймс? Ты знал, что это я справился там, где не справился твой мальчик в бабушкином жилете? — короткая пауза. Затем — Сильва игриво одергивает лацкан пиджака Бонда. — Мне нравится твой костюм. Я попросил своих людей его не замарать, и посмотри, он даже чуточку не помялся.  
— Я ценю твою заботу, Тьяго.

Сильва, довольно улыбаясь, стаскивает с Бонда обозначенный пиджак (сбрасывает его мяться прямо на пол) и как будто проверяет все, что под ним, на предмет целости: щупает бицепсы (восхищенно выдыхает: уфф, мистер Бонд!), проводит ладонью по прессу (быстро облизывает губы), скользит пальцем по ремням портупеи, пока не достает беретту и не вертит ее в руках (беретта снова именная, активизируется по отпечатку пальца, и Сильва без интереса отбрасывает ее). Делает шаг назад и смотрит на Бонда.  
— Я так ждал тебя, Джеймс, так ждал, — говорит Сильва, коротко смотрит на часы и щелкает пальцами.

Звук выстрелов получился приглушенным, но ясным — и Бонд видит, как все хакеры, которых отдел Q выслеживал четыре месяца, валятся лицами на клавиатуру. Красные точки исчезают.  
— Тьяго! — от настороженного спокойствия Бонд переходит к бессильной злости так же быстро, как астен мартин разгоняется с нуля до сотни. — Какого черта?!  
— Кто не успел, тот опоздал, — почти поет Сильва. — Дедлайн, мистер Джеймс, дедлайн...  
— Ты обещал передать их нам.  
— Со всеми почестями, дорогой, — Сильва громко, грубо смеется. — Могу накрыть тело каждого британским флагом, хотя, кажется, не все из них британцы...  
— Так ты радуешь М? Так ты радуешь меня? — Бонд резко ударяет по запястью Сильвы, который как ни в чем не бывало тянется к вороту его рубашки. — Это были живые люди, Тьяго. Ты еще помнишь разницу между живыми и мертвыми?  
— Эта разница поразительно эфемерна, Джеймс, и когда-нибудь ты это поймешь, — Сильва кивает сам себе и продолжает. — А М, как и тебе, абсолютно неважно, в каком виде вы получите хакеров. Они преступники, забыл? Чем возиться с трибуналом, когда можно сэкономить время и деньги налогоплательщиков?  
— Ты тоже преступник, Тьяго.  
— Поверь мне, Джеймс, налогоплательщики могут спать спокойно, я не потрачу ни пенса их денег, — Сильва разочарованно поворачивается к Бонду спиной и говорит как будто не ему, а мертвым хакерам:  
— Пусть в следующий раз твой драгоценный мальчик попробует делать свою работу, а не прятаться под одеялом. Может, этот случай заставит М пересмотреть разделение задач и выгнать его в поле — и тогда мы с ним поговорим, Джеймс, о, как я жду этого разговора. Даже больше, чем нашей с тобой следующей встречи, — в грудь Бонда упираются восемь красных огоньков, когда он делает шаг по направлению к Сильве. Тот цокает языком: — Нет-нет, Джеймс, не надо меня провожать. Я найду выход. Мои люди тоже. Вызывай команду через двадцать минут, к этому времени тут будет пусто, и вы сможете без проблем забрать своих обожаемых хакеров, — и добавляет у самой двери: — Не забудь пиджак, Джеймс.

А потом уходит.  
Красные точки пропадают тоже.  
Бонд остается в компании мертвецов.


End file.
